gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Garcia
Commander Garcia was a Coalition of Ordered Governments navy captain who commanded the CNV Clement during the Locust War and the Lambent Pandemic. Biography Pendulum Wars During the Pendulum Wars, Garcia joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments navy and served aboard a submarine.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 350 Locust War and the Evacuation of Jacinto Garcia commanded the CNV Clement during the Locust War, and was one of the navy's few remaining submariners. During the Sinking of Jacinto, Garcia commanded the Clement as it and the rest of the navy fled from Jacinto City.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 18-19 Vectes and the Stranded Insurgency Search for the Harvest After the COG moved to the island of Vectes, Garcia commanded the Clement during the search for the Harvest, a civilian fishing boat that had gone missing. They discovered the wreckage of the ship on the ocean shelf.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 307-310 Trapping the Stranded Nine weeks after the Sinking of Jacinto, the COG had moved to the island of Vectes.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 335 Garcia borrowed Cpl. Damon Baird to do some repairs on the Clement, including improvements to the sonar and radar capabilities of the submarine, and was very impressed with him. He later met with Captain Quentin Michaelson, Sgt. Marcus Fenix, and Cpl. Dominic Santiago on board the Clement to discuss strategy on how to trap and kill the pirates of the Lesser Islands Free Trade Area, who they suspected of raiding COG shipping. Garcia asked Marcus if he could keep Baird full-time for a few packs of coffee, but Marcus declined the offer. Garcia explained to them how there were multiple pirate groups operating in the area, and that they were able to listen in on their conversations and get good ideas on who and where they were, but not exact locations. He wanted to use captured Stranded Jonn Massy, an important member of the Stranded community with several ties to various groups, as bait to lure the LIFTA out to a meeting, and then follow them back to their base of operations.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 350-352 During the meeting with the pirates, who had been ambushed and killed by another group of pirates led by Darrel Jacques, Garcia reported to Michaelson that the Clement's radar kept picking up something big in the area. Garcia and the crew of the CNV Falconer were worried that it might be a Leviathan, a massive Locust creature that could rip their ships apart. As the pirates began to leave after Michaelson negotiated a deal with them, Garcia and the Clement began to follow them back to their base. However, the Clement detected a torpedo launch, and Garcia ordered the Clement to begin maneuvering as Jacques' ship was destroyed. Garcia told Michaelson that the Clement did not fire the torpedo, and that another submarine was surfacing, and stood by to open fire. After discovering the identity of the other submarine, which was commanded by Commander Miran Trescu, who led the small remnant of a Union of Independent Republics country that wished to join the COG, the three ships headed back to Vectes Naval Base.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 354-376 Lambent Pandemic Searching For the Nezark Several weeks later, Garcia took the Clement out to look for the wreckage of the Gorasni frigate Nezark in the seas northwest of Vectes. He worked with two Gorasni radar technicians, Teodor and Janu, from the Zephyr, who had originally found the wreckage. When they were unable to find the wreckage, Teodor insisted that the COG's maps of the seabed in the area were wrong, since the landmarks the Gorasni had told them to look for were not there. Garcia told him that they had used the Hammer of Dawn satellites to determine they were in the correct place. The radar operator then reported to Garcia that their maps of the sea floor didn't match what they were finding either, and that their maps matched the Gorasni's. Garcia was confused by the impossibility of this, and ordered the Clement up to periscope depth to contact KR Eight-Zero, which was assisting in the search, and for David to start plotting a new search pattern. He told Maj. Gill Gettner that they had to start the search over because the seafloor had changed. Gettner was surprised as well, but told Garcia that nothing really surprised her anymore. Garcia was happy with how well she had taken the news, and he contacted Michaelson to inform him as well. They then resumed the search for the Nezark, and after searching for some time, discovered its wreckage. They used the sonar to determine that it had holes in the hull below its waterline, and Garcia prepared to call in what they had found. The sonar operator then told him that something large was moving straight towards them, and rupturing the seabed while doing so. Garcia ordered an emergency surface and evasive maneuvering to avoid it. As they breached the surface, Garcia asked Cpl. Damon Baird what it was, and said that it had to be seismic in nature. Baird told him that it was biological, and that he would go up onto the hull to see if he could see it. After he went up, Baird contacted Garcia and told him to start maneuvering again, as the thing attacking them was a Lambent Stalk that was pouring Polyps onto the hull.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 182-189 Fighting the Lambent Baird fought the Polyps as they boarded the hull, but they exploded when he shot them. Garcia was contacted by Gettner, who informed him what was happening. Garcia determined the Polyps exploding was not harming the hull, but the Stalk came back at them, and Gettner provided warnings to Garcia on what direction it was coming from. Garcia maneuvered the Clement as best as he could, but it was not built for surface mobility. Baird told him to dive again to escape the Stalk and Polyps, and Garcia ordered him to get back inside. However, Baird refused, saying he needed to hold off the Polyps from getting to the hatch, and that if he tried to get to it himself, he would be swarmed. Garcia ordered him to not do anything heroic and get off the ship, but Baird responded that KR Eight-Zero was going to rescue him. Garcia had the hatch closed and ordered the submarine to dive, drowning the remaining Polyps on the hull. Baird was rescued from the hull by the King Raven, and the Clement escaped from the Stalk.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 190-192 First Battle of New Jacinto After the destruction of the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform, Vectes became heavily fortified, and Garcia commanded the Clement as it and the Zephyr patrolled the sea surrounding Vectes, watching for Lambent activity. After several days, they detected an unidentified biological creature approaching the island, and after a few sonar readings, Garcia determined that it was a Leviathan. He contacted the island to inform them of the approaching creature, and to pull back all boats from the harbor.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 312-314 The Leviathan turned out to be a Lambent Leviathan, with two more arriving to attack the island as well. One went to assault Pelruan, while the other two attacked New Jacinto. Clement and the Zephyr tried to locate the Leviathans while they were idling after making attack runs, and eventually located one. Garcia contacted Michaelson and told him that he thought they could take it out with a simultaneous spread from both submarines. Both Garcia and Michaelson wanted to locate the second Lambent Leviathan attacking New Jacinto before acting, so Garcia followed the Leviathan instead of attacking.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 347-348 After the second one was located, a plan was formed to use the Falconer to draw out one Leviathan to be hit by the Hammer of Dawn while the submarines took out the other. Garcia contacted the Falconer and informed the crew that it was time to act. He coordinated with the crew of the Zephyr, and they fired at the same time, hitting and killing their target. Garcia then directed the Clement away from the area, before the Hammer of Dawn stuck the other Leviathan.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 385-387 Second Battle of New Jacinto A month later, the Clement was still undergoing repairs when another Lambent Leviathan was detected heading for New Jacinto. Garcia took the ship out to monitor the creature, but, without torpedoes, there was little he could do but track it for the other ships and onshore forces. He stayed in contact with Lt. Anya Stroud to give her information on the creature's movements, and informed her that the Clement had detected another large sea creature, but that it might just be a whale. After the Hammer of Dawn failed to strike the Leviathan, Garcia tracked the creature and called out its coordinates to the onshore batteries, but the creature was too deep for them to hit. When it began charging towards the docks, Garcia reported how close it was getting, causing Lt. Donneld Mathieson to order all ground forces to fall back from the docks. Luckily, two Gorasni sailors managed to use depth charges to distract the Leviathan long enough for Marcus to throw a grenade down its throat, killing it.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 208-213 Evacuation of Vectes More than three months later, the COG was preparing to evacuate Vectes due to increased Lambent attacks and the sudden disappearance of Chairman Richard Prescott. The Clement was near the end of its operational service, and was likely going to be scrapped once the evacuation had been completed. Garcia commanded the Clement as it scouted ahead for the naval convoy evacuating the island, heading for Port Caval, where Col. Victor Hoffman would take a group of Gears and civilians to Anvil Gate from. A few days into the journey, Garcia reported to Michaelson that there were numerous dead stalks on their course, and helped navigate the fleet through them.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 421-422 Personality and Traits Garcia was a very calm commander, and rarely got irritated.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 385 Appearances *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Anvil Gate'' *''Coalition's End'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:COG Navy Personnel Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans